


The First One's Free

by CandyDragonGuts



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drug Use, Escort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, OC is AFAB, Other, Porn with some plot, Pre-Canon, Sex Worker, detailed porn i guess lol, events happen in the past, he's in samurai, johnny still has a bod, oc is dtf, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyDragonGuts/pseuds/CandyDragonGuts
Summary: Johnny Silverhand meets a unique escort after one of his concerts. They aren't star struck, and they aren't easily impressed. They also have the strangest cybernetics he's ever seen. He's interested, and they're offering. And lucky him, the first one's free.Second chapter is where Things get Goodcontent warning: dubious consent (?), blood kink, biting kink, Johnny acts OOC but its explained dont worry just come get yall's juice
Relationships: johnny silverhand/Original Character
Kudos: 14





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> OC is gender neutral with they/them pronouns, but AFAB. They are also heavier set because I say so, lol. My city now. Their name is pronounced Shee-chee.
> 
> Setting is before the events of Cyberpunk2077 because I want Johnny to have a bod and I have not played the game, lol sorry. This is self indulgent bull shit that I just need to get out, have a good time my friends.

The concert was as full as anyone would expect it to be. How could it not? Johnny Silverhand was there in the flesh. Well, mostly flesh. His trademarked metallic arm shined from the blinding lights that flashed over him and the rest of Samurai.

Purple eyes kept a steady gaze on the rockerboy. The figure was not a part of the jumping and screaming crowd that reached for the dark haired man. They crossed a leg over the other, their metallic legs glinting in close rhythm to Johnny’s arm. They brought the cherry from the drink to their lips, gently sucking the liquid off it. With a snap, they pulled the stem out and swallowed. They licked their lips and let a small grin reveal sharp canines. Experimental augmentations all throughout their body. They were hard to miss with these cybernetics.

Vibrations rattled against their breasts, forcing a grimace. They snatched their phone out and answered it. “What?” their voice was sharp.

“Shichi, are you...orking...toni…”

The voice was almost impossible to understand with the thumping of the music and yelling from those all around them. They rolled their eyes and hung up. Switching to text, they messaged back:

_No, I’m not working tonight. I’m at the Samurai concert_

_Was that tonight gdi we’re overbooked then_

_That’s not my problem, ttyl_

They locked the phone and shoved it back into it’s hiding place. They lounged back, resting their metal arms on the bar counter. They tapped a hard finger on the counter, making a surprisingly loud thud that the bartender could hear. They made a drink gesture and he nodded, getting to work immediately. They swiftly finished what was left in their cup and pushed it aside, fixing their eyes on Johnny again.

_________________________________________

The concert ended after several encores, the show lasting much longer than expected, but Shichi wasn’t bothered in the least. As the band was wrapping up on stage, they looked over to the nearby door. This wasn’t the way in or out of the club, but rather an entrance to another part of the building. The VIP bar; where only the highest of high rollers are allowed in. Where Johnny Silverhand would be going for the after party. And Shichi was going, too.

Shichi took their place in line, which was starting to pile up. Plenty of poor saps hoping to talk their way in, surely. Shichi clicked their tongue and shook their head. Sometimes that kind of stuff turned ugly. Shichi approached the bouncer and held out their wrist. He held a light over it, and nodded after seeing the black light stamp. He moved to the side and allowed them in. They thanked him and nimbly made their way inside. They silently pushed past others, trying to tread carefully as to not accidentally push drunks to the ground. They ordered another drink, adding it to their ongoing tab, and found a small, secluded table. They tapped their metallic finger on the glass, waiting.

After about 30 minutes, Samurai finally entered the VIP lounge. The band got flocked of course, but it was no where near as bad with the limited amount of guests in the VIP. Johnny got the bulk of it, to no surprise. Judging by the way he was walking and talking, loudly, he must have already been hitting the bottle hard. And why wouldnt he? He’s Johnny fucking Silverhand.

Shichi grinned again, purple eyes flickering with anticipation. Now, it was just a waiting game. It was only a matter of time, but Johnny Silverhand would be talking to them by the end of the night. If not sooner. They leaned back and in their chair and crossed a metallic leg, this time allowing the slip of their dress to reveal their cybernetics. They pulled out their phone and gingerly placed the straw of their drink into their mouth. Just a waiting game.

_____________________________

Time passed, people drank more, the crowd began to thin but only barely. Shichi had gotten up a few times to get more to drink, to go to the bathroom, things like that. All the while they never approached Johnny, didn’t even look in his direction. At first, there wasn’t any recognition on his radar. But as they walked past, looking at their phone, ordering another drink, standing right next to him, he finally noticed. He opened his mouth to say something but they were already walking away, drink to their lips.

They placed themselves back at their table, scrolling through some website that truly didn’t have their attention. They had to force back a sly smile as Johnny stumbled his way in their direction. He was standing in front of them now. Shichi did not look up. they were poised and knew exactly how to play the next part. The waiting was over, finally.

“Hey, did you hear me?” His voice was slurred but not as much as Shichi had expected. No matter.

“Hm, oh, sorry?” they sat their phone down.

“I said...I don’t know if you noticed who I am,” he took off his sunglasses in melodramatic gesture to reveal himself. “But I’m Johnny fuckin Silverhand.”

“Oh, yes, that’s right. You were playing tonight,” Shichi picked up their glass and took a deep drink.

“Oh ho ho, I see what you’re doing. You’re gonna act like you don’t give a shit who I am, huh?” he mocked with a laugh and sat down next to them. “That’s real cute.”

“It’s cute you think I’m acting,” their face was unmoving, returning to the dim light of their phone.

“Well, this is your loss, sweetheart, you just missed your chance with…” he flinched as if he just realized something. “Woah, your arms...and…” he glanced down at Shichi’s legs. “What kinda freak shit cybernetics you got goin on here?” He reached a hand towards one of them. Like a flash, Shichi’s hand smacked away Johnny’s. Unfortunately for him, it was his flesh hand. “Ah, fuck! Bitch!” he snapped.

Shichi furrowed an eyebrow, “I don’t let strange dogs touch me without permission.”

He rubbed his hand and stared daggers at them. “You wanna talk about dogs? What’s with the…” he wildly gestured at the metallic feet.

“They’re one of the first of their kind,” Shichi bounced their leg in the air, letting the paw-like appendage sway. “So much cuter than...the alternative…” they explained with a sigh.

Rolling his eyes, he begrudgingly asked, “May I?”

A smile returned to their lips, “Yes, you may.” They turned their body and lifted their leg up for Johnny to inspect. He held up the “calf”, which was also cybernetic.

“Fuckin’ weird…” he examined the lights that flashed through them. “This is straight up a...paw.” He kept his metal hand on the calf, while his soft one slowly started to feel up, searching for the flesh.

“Ah, ah,” they gripped it roughly and pushed it back down. They pulled their leg away. “I don’t let strange dogs touch me without permission,” they repeated, but with a much lower tone.

“You got a lot of balls, sweetheart,” Johnny replied with aggravation.

“And you’re a real rude ass. You haven’t even asked my name,” they crossed their arms.

“Honey, your name could be Fuck All, it doesn’t matter to me,” a cruel laugh followed his words. He leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs wide and slapped his sunglasses back on.

Shichi wasn’t phased. “Hm, I suppose that’s true. You have groupies probably waiting for you, anyway.”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” he laughed again. “Don’t even know why I even bothered talkin to a weird bitch like you.” He hopped up from his seat and turned to walk away.

“Johnny.” To his own surprise, he paused and looked back. Shichi sauntered around him and flipped out a metal card. “If you want to see more of what I have…” they leaned in close, their metallic hand, surprisingly gentle, traced along the stiffened length in his tight, leather pants, “And I know you do…come see me. The first one’s free.” Without another look they walked out of the lounge.

Johnny swallowed slightly and groaned in irritation. Always betrayed by his cock. He took his sunglasses off and looked at the card.

Shichi

Luxury Escort Service

Unique Cybernetics for a Unique Experience

Please refer escort as they/them

On the back of the card was an address. His face narrowed in contemplation. “First one’s free, huh?” he snickered and lightly slapped the card against his palm. He readied it over his shoulder to flick away but hesitated. He rolled his eyes and stuck it in his pocket.

_____________________________

The strange escort wouldn’t leave Johnny’s mind. He was clearly distracted, even as he tried to indulge in the several partners he found himself in bed with. Of course it was awesome, it was hot, it was...fine. And of course he came, he came over and over again, just like any other night. And of course the women came, and the dude? It was incredible how much can come out of a cock.

But it was...fine. Just, fine.

Samurai had another concert the next night, so there wasn’t any time to lose over the freak with metal arms and legs. Especially over a freak with metal arms and legs...like a dog.

Johnny kept coming back to the card. He kept looking at it and turning it over in his metal fingers. It clacked softly as he mulled over his thoughts. He shook his head and absent mindedly shoved it in his pocket again.

Another incredible concert, another night to get shit faced, another night to choose whoever he wanted to fuck. But there he was, staring at that metal card again.

“Fuck it…” he slurred, getting up from his booth.

“Johnny, what the fuck, where are you going?”

He ignored the protests of his band mates and left the bar. He somehow managed to get a car and relay the address he wanted to go to.

_______________________________

Shichi, wearing a thin robe, sat at their bed, going over their upcoming week’s schedule. It was late, but it was a weekend so there was always a chance of a walk in. Almost as if it was planned, their phone started to buzz. “Yep, what’s up?”

“Uh...Johnny fucking Silverhand is here?? For you??”

Shichi bit their lip and smiled, “Fantastic. Send him up.”

“Holy shit, you hit the jackpot, that’s fucking incredible, I hate you,” the voice praised but also hissed.

“First one’s free, remember?” they laughed and hung up.


	2. The Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny makes it to Shichi's service room. He had his own idea of how it would go, but Shichi decides otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Aphrodisiac, mind manipulation, Dubious consent, Blood kink, Biting kink, Tongue kink (?), Shichi has a long ass tongue and sharp ass teeth  
> Johnny is absolutely acting OOC but theres a pretty obvious reason as to why so...yeah
> 
> again, this is mostly for my self indulgent ass. Shichi uses they/them pronouns and if you see a "she" thrown in there thats an honest mistake on my end

There were a few bangs on the door. Shichi welcomed Johnny in, “I’m glad you took up my offer.”

He pushed past them and started to unbuckle his bulletproof vest. “Whatever, get on the bed.”

Shichi’s eyebrows raised and their hands planted firmly on their hips. “Fucking pardon?”

“You said it’s free, get on the fuckin’ bed,” he was clearly more drunk than the other night.

“You...are a spoiled rotten brat…” they stepped towards him slowly. Their purple eyes glinted. Intimidated for only a moment, Johnny flinched back. “You need to be put in your place…” they were standing in front of him now. Even with their shorter height, they carried a menacing presence. “First one’s free, but there are terms you gotta abide by…”

“A catch...always a catch…” he growled.

“What ya gonna do?” their breath was heavy. “You’re already hard…” they pressed against him, grinding against his member through the leather pants. His breath hitched at the sudden sensation.

“Fuck...fine...fine...what do I have to do.”

Shichi smirked and backed up. “Well, first off, how much of a masochist are you.”

“What?”

“It’s important, please answer the question,” they spoke in a bored tone.

“Yeah, I can handle pain, sweetheart,” condescension dripped from his words.

“Yeah, okay, but, how much can you handle?” they pressed.

“Are you going to stab me in the back with a kitchen knife, what does it matter?” he was getting more frustrated.

Shichi held up their hands, palms facing him, “Well, if I’m not careful…” With a click, razor sharp claws sprang out at the finger tips. “I can switch them out with duller ones…” they looked them over. “But otherwise, yeah, they can shred you like you’re made of paper…”

“Jesus christ...alright...uh...yeah not...that…”

They nodded and clicked a few buttons on their wrists. “Noted.”

“Okay, what else?” he asked gruffly.

Shichi quietly walked to one of the bedside tables and opened a small drawer. They pulled out a small bottle with pink pills. “You’ll have to take this.”

“You wanna drug me up, huh? Steal my kidneys? Hold me for ransom?” he scoffed with a speculative smile.

“It’s to keep you in check.” Before Johnny could answer, they tossed the bottle to him. “It’s an aphrodisiac and tranquilizer combination...kinda,” they tried to explain.

“What…?”

“Look, these are for safety precautions. We’re allowed to give away one free session to whoever we want but we have to make sure we aren’t fuckin’ killed in the process. This isn’t gonna make you black out or anything.” They opened up another drawer and pulled out a black box. After punching in a code it clicked open. They removed one hand at a time and replaced them with more traditional looking hands. Lights resembling veins blinked and surged and then faded as they flexed them, making sure they worked. They felt Johnny’s eyes and without looking back said, “Just to make sure I don’t rip you up too bad…”

Ignoring them, he held the bottle up and grimaced. “I still don’t get it.”

“Good lord, alright…” they sighed. “These pills keep you from getting too aggro. If you like it rough, like, really rough, you could be liable for injuring me. If you pay, you can do whatever you want.”

“You think a stupid pill could tame me?” he sneered in amusement. “Sweetheart, you don’t have any idea what shit I’ve put in this body, do you?”

“Oh, I think I can imagine…” they gingerly took the pill bottle from his hands. Their soft fingers caressed his own which caught him off guard. “I would find it hard to believe the big bad Silverhand would be afraid of a little pink pill?” they taunted with a smile.

“You are a son of a bitch, you know that.”

They couldn’t help but giggle at his frustration. “Tell you what, take the pill. If it doesn’t work, do whatever you want to me. Hard and rough as you want.” They sat at the end of the bed. Their thin robe slid down their shoulders, breasts peaking through. They twisted the cap off and took out a single pill. Opening their mouth, their tongue slid out. And kept sliding it out. It was much longer than any normal tongue. Another augmentation.

“Fuck…” Johnny watched as they placed the pill on the tip of it. They raised an eyebrow, as if to ask “Well…?” Trying to keep his interest at bay, he approached. He leaned down and parted his lips allowing the pale pink appendage in. It slid in with ease, pushing the pill down his throat. He flinched at the sensation and pulled back. “Fuck, give me a warning if you’re gonna do something like that…”

“No gag reflex, huh,” Shichi completely removed their robe. “That’ll be fun…” they revealed their nude form, violet eyes glinting in anticipation. It was the same look they had at his concert. Without another word he climbed on top of them and forcefully push his tongue into their mouth. It was a strange, but exhilarating, feeling. He moaned at the wet, sloppy sounds escaping, and his hands started to roam. His hand dragged down the side of their hips; almost immediately hitting cold metal. The cybernetics went up that high, apparently. He nipped and sucked on their collarbone, reveling in the quiet gasps and moans they made. He brought his mouth back to theirs, kissing harsher than before. He sucked on their tongue, which almost slid down his throat again. His body quivered at the thought. He rutted his hard cock against them, feeling the heat between their legs. A sudden sharp pain pierced through his mouth and he reared back.

“What the fuck!” he put his hand to his mouth. He looked at his finger and saw a faint tint of red.

Shichi breathed in and out heavily, catching their breath. “Sorry...I can get a little rough myself…” They grinned deviously, and licked the small amount of blood from their lips. Johnny was able to catch a glimpse of the fangs that broke through his skin like nothing.

Fuck...what else are you hiding…” he gritted his teeth before pushing them down and picking up where he left off. He started to bite back harder, suck harder, grip harder. He grinned at himself. He knew whatever stupid drug he took wasn’t enough to dull down his urges. “Maybe...I’ll make you bleed…” he whispered in their ear before sinking his own teeth into their neck. Shichi arched their back and dragged out a pained shout. He held the bite for several seconds before releasing the flesh, smiling in triumph in the dark bruise that was already forming. He loved leaving marks on things… He caught eyes with Shichi, their confident yet cold stare had turned half lidded and filled with lust. He let out a low breathy laugh. “You’re not so tough after all, are you…just like your stupid pill…”

Shichi replied with pulling him back to their mouth and wrapping their legs around his hips. They broke the kiss to whisper, “Why are you still wearing this...take it off…” They gently licked the tip of his ear. He sat up and finished taking off his vest and threw it to the side. He started to pull his tank top off but they stopped him. “No, no...not yet…” Confused for a moment, he stopped. He blinked a few times, the edges of his vision starting to feel off. He shook his head and started to unbuckle his pants. Again, Shichi shook their head slowly. Their gaze had reverted to that calculating poise that they had before. “No, no...not yet…” they repeated. They pushed themselves up and gently moved his hands away from his belt.

“What the...fuck…” Johnny rasped out. His head and body felt heavy. His heart was thudding in his ears. He thought he had gone numb until he felt Shichi’s breath on his neck. He groaned at the sensation. Why did it feel so good?

“What were you saying about the pill? Hm?” they gently pushed Johnny his back, taking his place in the process. They straddled his hips and dragged their hands down his neck to his chest. He continued to breathe heavily at their touch.

“F-fuck...I’m so hard…” he bit his lip. “Get...get on it already…”

“Still a brat, I see…” they retorted. They rolled their hips against his member. It throbbed back as Johnny gripped the sheets. “Let me try to make you understand what’s happening right now…” their movements were agonizingly slow. Johnny writhed sluggishly underneath, starting to become desperate. “That drug not only dulls your aggression but makes you so much more susceptible to suggestion…” they leaned forward more, their face hovering over Johnny’s.

“So...hot...I’m...on fire…” it wasn’t clear if Johnny was hearing Shichi’s explanation.

“It does wonders for your sensitivity, too…” they hooked the top of his tank and pulled him up. They slid his dark sunglasses off and tossed them to the side. His eyes were clouded with lust and confusion. “Nothing gets me off more than a man put in his place…” They hungrily kissed him again and he obliged. They wrapped their arms around his neck, fingers grasping his tendrils of hair. His moans were a little more pathetic now; clearly another sign of the drug working through his body. They moved down his mouth to his neck, leaving a long trail of saliva.

“F-fuck...fuck…”

“You wanted to make me bleed...let’s try you, again...what do you say?” Body trembling, he nodded. “Good boy…” Shichi grinned before their fangs sliced through his flesh on his bare shoulder.

“Hhhhhfffgh...aaah…” he craned his head back and shouted in pain. Shichi’s soft tongue licked up the blood. “Again...do it...again…” his voice cracked.

“Say please, rockerboy…” their voice was dark again.

“Fuck...fuck...please...bite me again…” His eyes rolled up as the sharp sensation returned, but this time on his neck. “Aaaaah, fuck!” his hips bucked. “I-I feel like I’m gonna cum…” he swallowed hard. He felt the warmth of his blood drip down to his shirt, followed by the slickness of Shichi’s tongue. The strain of his engorged cock was starting to eat at him, painfully pushing against his leather pants.

“Now, we can’t have that, can we?” Johnny’s head dipped down and when he brought it back up, Shichi wasn’t on him anymore. They were now sitting on a couch on the other side of the room. They held up a finger and beckoned him over. “Come here, rockerboy.” Wobbly, he got up from the bed. “Waaaait…” they held up a hand to stop them. They delicately pointed towards the floor. “Like a good dog.”

This was something that Johnny Silverhand would not do. Does not do. He doesn’t crawl on his hands and knees to get pussy. He doesn’t even consider it. He doesn’t enjoy it. It doesn’t help get him off even more. It doesn’t make his heart race faster and his body heat rise. It doesn’t make his already painfully hard cock, harder. Then why was he doing it. Panting like a wild animal in heat, he dropped to his knees. Sweat dripped from his brow as he put his weight on his hands. Fingers digging into the soft carpet, he obeyed their command. They stopped him just as he was about to reach them.

“Okay, on your knees, rockerboy.” Their leg bounced somewhat playful, one crossed over the other. He shifted onto his knees, leaning back. In this position, the heaving of his chest was impossible to miss. The outline of his hardened cock was just as pronounced. He palmed it with a neediness that even Shichi was surprised to see. They tilted their head with a pleased smile. “How cute…”

Johnny’s mind was emptied and filled with nothing but a starving lust and desire to follow any command by the creature before him. He wanted to do anything he could to drive his cock into their pussy; to feel the soft, wet warmth… “Hhhh...aaaaah…” he quaked as he continued to palm himself. He couldn’t finish the thought without almost cumming right there.

“C’mere, bad dog…” Shichi parted their legs and snagged a finger around his tags. With a few gentle tugs, Johnny took the cue. He hungrily dove into their wet slit, lapping up everything he could. His eyes rolled back and he started to palm himself again. His hips twitched and begged for some kind of contact. Shichi leaned back, allowing Johnny even more access. “Stop touching it,” they sighed firmly. Shaking, he placed both his hands on their thighs. His metal hand clinked against their leg. Shichi breathed heavily, enjoying Johnny’s messy work. They could only assume he would have better tact under normal circumstances. But that wasnt the point of him eating them out. He groaned louder than Shichi did as he dragged the flat of his tongue up the slit.

“Okay, rockerboy, off,” Shichi gave him a small push. He didn’t resist in the slightest. He fell back in a sitting position. There was a moment of silence, filled with only the heavy breathing of Johnny Silverhand. His mouth dripped with a mixture of saliva and fluid. “Johnny,” Shichi addressed.

“Y-yeah,” he quickly answered.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“Y-yes, oh god, fuck, yes,” he fell apart. He started to crawl towards them again. Their robotic paw stopped him in his tracks. He returned to a sitting position. Sharp claws started dig through the fabric of his tank top. “F-fuck…”

“You gotta listen to me first, okay?”

“Ahh...fuck...yes...okay…” he complied.

“That’s a good boy…” their metal foot went down his chest, his stomach, and lightly trailed down the bulge in his pants. He arched his back and tried to push against the pressure. “Nnngh...f-fuck...yes…”

“Oh, you’re just as wet as I am, aren’t you?” they chuckled. “Let’s take a look, hm? Unzip your pants, take out your cock, rockerboy.” With clumsy hands, he managed to get his pants undone and release his member. Sure enough, it was completely slicked with precum, maybe even a little bit of actual cum as well. “Don’t touch it,” Shichi commanded the moment his hand hovered around it. Dripping a long strand of precum, it twitched. “Oh, poor thing...you really are about to lose it, aren’t you?” Johnny swallowed audibly. “Beg for me, dog. Beg for my pussy and maybe I’ll let you stick the head in.”

“Aaaah…” another strand of precum dripped onto the floor. Johnny Silverhand did not beg. He did not beg for pussy. He did not beg for sex. People begged _him_ for sex. People were considered lucky to even see his dick. He was better than this. He would never be caught dead whimpering like a rutting dog. “Please, please, fucking god, let me fuck you, fuck…” he rambled, crawling again to them. They didn’t stop him this time. “Fuck, even just the head, that’s all I need, fuck I’m so hard, please, please…” He started to grind his cock against their leg.

Shichi bit their lip slightly. “Even humping my leg like a dog, huh?”

He panted and nodded, “Yes, yes, fuck, fuck it feels so good…”

“Tell me again,” Shichi’s face returned to a listless expression. “If you really can’t convince me, you’ll have to wait even longer.”

Longer? Wait longer? He’d die. He would actually die. “Fuck, please, please, I’ll be good, I’ll be a good...boy…” the words spilled out of him with no shame. “Let me put it in, just...just for a minute, fuck, please,” his voice shook in desperation. “Hhhhh, aaaah...fuck,” he let out a low growl as he rutted against their leg again. With a slight kick, Johnny was forced off. His cock hit his stomach with a wet slap. He trembled, his dark, clouded eyes never leaving Shichi.

They got up from the couch, “You...are absolutely fucking pathetic...get over here before I change my mind.” They sat down on the bed.

His eyes widened and he struggled to get to his feet. Was his movement super slow? Was it too fast? He wasnt sure. The next thing he knew, he was finally inside them. His vision went white as he yelled and cried out in ecstasy. Cold metal legs wrapped around his hips and he slammed in them over and over. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK,” he cursed. He didn’t know how he wasnt immediately cumming, but he didn’t care. He put his full length in and out with 0 resistance. Nails dug into his back and the room filled with Shichi’s shouts of pleasure.

“Fuck me, rockerboy, fuck the shit out of me,” they growled.

“Yes, yes, aaaah...haaaa….fuck, fuck…” Johnny was hitting a high he never had before. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum…” he whined.

“Fuck, fill me up, fill me up,” they tightened their legs around him.

And that was what sent him over the edge. He yelled and moaned louder than he would ever admit to. His body quaked and spasmed as he kept cumming. “Fuck, fuck...fuck…” his voice shook, almost turning into a laugh. Cum pumped out of him, spilling out of Shichi and all over the bed. He kept himself steady over their body, eyes half lidded and sweat dripping down his face. He sucked air in and out of his chest dramatically. His mouth twitched with a smile and he collapsed on top of them. Out cold.

“Yep, sounds about right,” Shichi patted his shoulder. They heaved him off with surprising ease and decided to assess the damage. They examined their neck in their bathroom vanity. “Not bad, Silverhand…” they nodded in respect. No blood, but there was absolutely some nasty bruises that would be there for awhile. They cleaned themselves up, in all senses of the word and put on a fresh robe. They grabbed their phone and dialed a number. “Hey, yeah, can you send up some sleepwear? Great, thanks. What? I’m not gonna talk about it right _now_ ,” they glanced over at Johnny’s unconscious form. “Maybe later. Oh, and some clean sheets. Well, I didn’t want to assume you’d just _know_!” they laughed.

Once the sheets and pajama set were delivered, Shichi got to work on Johnny. They completely undressed him, cleaned up his...mess, and tended to his bite wounds. “You know, you must be a real masochist...no one’s ever told me that they were going to cum from biting. Especially _my_ kind of biting.” They were met with only soft breathing. “Well, maybe you can indulge my blood kink when you come back.”

Even though an earthquake filled with bombs couldn’t wake him up, Shichi took care in gingerly dressing him. They were able to fully appreciate Johnny’s physique in the process. He was toned and, excluding the metal arm, very soft to the touch. They didn’t linger too much, though. They hoisted them up off the bed and put them on the couch so they could put on the clean sheets. Once that was done, they retrieved Johnny and placed him back. They took a few minutes to look over his face. He really was a looker, even with a shit personality. Shichi stroked his hair gently; they couldn’t help it. They were kind of a sap. They sighed softly and rubbed on the bruises on their neck. “Alright, enough of that…” they said to no one.

Going back to the couch they pressed a button on the side and it flattened to become a bed. They got themselves settled and drifted to sleep to the quiet breathing of Johnny Silverhand.


	3. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny wakes up and isn't exactly too happy with Shichi. He's gotta make them pay for the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shichi is agender and uses they/them pronouns  
> if you see any she/hers its an innocent mistake on my hand

Johnny shifted under the sheets. There was something in the air wafting towards him that caused him to stir. With bleary eyes, he started to wake up. “What the fuck…” he groaned as he was trying to remember where he was. He pushed himself up and jerked his head around, trying to piece it all together.

“I didn’t know what you liked for breakfast, so I just got you the traditional eggs and bacon, hope that’s alright,” a voice piped up. He whipped his eyes to the figure on the couch. Shichi was sitting, one leg hiked up on the couch, the other on the ground. They had on a black, thick robe and tapped away on a tablet.

Johnny saw the perfectly placed breakfast spread next to him on the bed side table. His eyebrows furrowed and he started to remember the previous night’s events. He looked down and noticed the black sleep wear. “What the fuck is this?” he sneered.

“Apologies, I only assumed you didn’t like sleeping in tight cum covered leather…” Shichi clearly didn’t have that much focus on the man fuming on the bed.

“Alright, bitch, you gotta lotta nerve talking to me like that,” he threw the blankets off and got up. “And after what you pulled last night-”

“And what exactly did I pull, Silverhand,” they interrupted him.

“You fuckin drugged me,” he hissed.

“Interesting, I remember you consenting to take it,” they delicately tapped and scrolled. “Or did you forget that it was one of the conditions of your free session?” Johnny’s teeth gritted and he reared his fist back. He froze in place, feeling a somewhat familiar sharp feeling in his neck. “I would reconsider what you’re about to do.” Bright silver shimmered in the room’s light. It wavered like a snake, the tip of it already penetrating Johnny’s skin. It withdrew and Johnny relaxed his stance. He rubbed at the cut.

“Figure’s you’d have more weird shit,” he growled.

Shichi sighed in aggravation and got up. The metallic tail flicked and wavered, the dagger like end tinged with Johnny’s blood. It retracted, compacting down to Shichi’s back. “It’s pretty useful when it comes to hot headed dick heads.”

He paused for a moment, thinking. “Wait, if you have that thing, then why did you make me take the drug?” He shook his head, rage building again. “Safety precaution my ASS,” he snarled.

“Mr. Silverhand,” Shichi spoke with a slow patronizing tone, “do you think I don’t know the difference between someone who likes to choke and bite a little too hard and another who fuckin gets off on stabbing chests?”

“What?”

“You pay me, you can do whatever you want to me, save fucking killing me. You don’t pay me, you _don’t_ get to do whatever you want to me, it’s that simple.” The tail whipped out again, the point hovering in front of Johnny’s face. “I still have the right to do whatever I need to not get my heart stabbed or head splattered.” The appendage retracted again. “Besides...that pill has varying effects. I didn’t know you were gonna go submissive that hard…” Shichi grinned, their fangs adding to their taunting expression. “The severity is different for everyone, but from my personal experience...someone falls under _that_ bad...oh, they fuckin love it,” they leaned in closer to him and whispered. “Does Johnny Silverhand like groveling and begging more than he lets on?”

His mouth twitched at Shichi’s mocking words. Gritting his teeth again he replied, “I don’t beg for pussy. I don’t _need_ to beg for pussy.”

“Hm, that doesn’t really mean anything. Just because you don’t have to...doesn’t mean you _can’t,_ ” they strode past him, metal fingers ghosting under his chin enticingly. “And I don’t think that’s morning wood you’re pitching.”

“God fucking damnit,” he growled. “Do you ever shut the fuck up?”

“When I’m paid to,” they started to make the bed.

“Where the fuck are my clothes. I want out of this stupid thing,” he tugged on the collar.

“You can keep them, consider them a complimentary gift,” they smoothed over the sheets.

“I don’t want em, give me my god damn clothes.”

“They’re over there,” they pointed at the door. They were folded neatly in a pile. “They’ve been washed, too. So don’t worry about...those stains,” Shichi looked over their shoulder. “I have a few hours until my next client, so if you want to use the shower, you’re welcome to.”

Johnny was taken aback. This person truly was not phased about who he was or whatever he said to them. He didn’t like it. As much as they infuriated him, there was something about their demeanor that tugged at him. He rolled his eyes, ripped the shirt off. “Fine, yeah.” He didn’t wait to walk into the bathroom to undress. He glanced at Shichi who was paying him no mind. They had picked up their tablet again. He glowered and trudged to the shower. The door slammed behind him and a few moments later the sound of running water filled the air.

Shichi smiled faintly. Getting Johnny frazzled was too easy. And fun. He truly was like a bratty kid that wanted to be drowned in adoration and attention. “Not here, Silverhand…” they laughed softly.

Johnny stood in the large shower, letting the hot water roll down on him. His mind drifted back to the night before. His cock twitched in dismay. He bit his lip, thinking about how hard he came. He moaned slightly, realizing he was gently stroking his cock. He quickly stopped and hit the wall of the shower in frustration. He should teach that freaky whore a lesson. That Johnny fucking Silverhand is the one in charge, and not some sniveling beggar. He’d force them on that bed, he’d bite all over their skin, they’d be the one begging to cum. “Fuck…” he started to pull on his member again. He breathed heavy as he thought about pounding into their wet pussy, making them scream. He snapped himself out of it. What the fuck was he doing jerking off in a shower? They were right behind that door. He was rock hard. He didn’t have to think about fucking them, he could just do it. Without another thought, he turned the shower off and stepped out. He swung the door open, with clear purpose.

Shichi was back on the couch, and looked up. “Oh,” they blinked. “Something on your mind, rockerboy?”

He swallowed at the nickname, remembering how they used it last night. He stroked himself, his wet hair dripping on his face. “Get on the bed.”

They smiled and readjusted themselves on the couch. Crossing a leg over, they said, “I’m alright.”

“I don’t think you heard me…” he pressed. “I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you.”

“If you pay for a proper session then you can do whatever you want.”

“Fine.”

This did catch Shichi by surprise. “Really? Didn’t think that would actually work.”

“Whatever, get your robe off,” Johnny was getting impatient.

“Money first, rockerboy,” they brought their fingers together and rubbed them.

“What, you don’t think I’m good for it?” he was insulted.

“Nobody gets special treatment, baby,” they got up and put a hand on their hip.

“God fuckin…” he snatched up his pants and felt for his wallet. He took out several bills and flashed them to Shichi. “Satisfied?”

They sauntered to him and plucked the money from his hand. Flicking through them, they grinned and pressed a button on their thigh. A small compartment opened up. Placing the money, they let their robe fall and laid down on the bed. “Do what you will, Silverhand.”

He towered over them and looked into their purple eyes. “You might want to reschedule any other appointments…”

“Is that so?”

He positioned himself, hoisting their metallic legs his shoulders. “You’re not going to be walking for awhile.” He pushed into them with a grunt. They arched their back and gripped the sheets. He smacked his hips back and forth, going slow at first. Small, soft moans left Shichi’s lips. “I’m gonna make you beg...I’m gonna make...you cum so hard…” he breathed heavily.

“Ah, fuck me...fuck me, rockerboy…” Shichi gasped. He leaned forward more, pushing Shichi’s legs up and giving him an angle to go in deeper. He groaned, the sound of his wet body slapping against them. The pace was much faster now. “Fuck, fuck…” Shichi whined. “More, Johnny...more...harder…”

“Say my name again,” he ordered in their ear.

“Johnny...Johnny...fuck me, Johnny…” they gasped and moaned. They felt his lips and tongue trailing over their neck and collarbone.

“You’re...a huge pain in the ass...but fuck...fuck, you feel amazing…” he rasped out.

“Shut up and keep fucking me, rockerboy…”

He pushed their legs off him and let his chest meet theirs. He hungrily nipped and sucked on their flesh, no doubt causing more bruises. Their hands dug into his back, one hand trailing up to his wet hair. Suddenly, he flipped Shichi over, putting them on top. “Ride my cock...cum all over it…”

His non metal hand reached for their clit, rubbing it in small circles.

Shichi rolled their hips back and forth and bit their lip. “Fuck, Johnny...you’re...pretty impressive with...those hands…” They craned their head back, feeling their stomach tighten.

“Yeah, that’s it baby...cum for me...look at me when you cum...say my name…” Cold metal cupped their breast, making their nipple perk up. “Fuck...fuck...I’m getting close...c’mon…”

He messaged their clit expertly, and bucked his hips with fervor. “Ah...yes, yes...don’t stop...just like that...fuck, just like that…”

“I’m not fuckin, stoppin,” he growled. “Say my name when you cum, yell it, I want everyone around...to hear it…”

Shichi bounced on his cock harder and faster and let out a cry. “Fuck, fuck, Johnny, yes, fuck! Johnny, don’t stop, don’t fuckin stop!” Their pussy became even more slick as it pulsed from the deep orgasm. “Ah, fuck me, fuck me, Johnny!”

Johnny gritted his teeth, “I’m...fuck...I’m gonna cum…”

“Yeah...yeah...cum in me, rockerboy...fill me up…” Shichi panted. That was enough to send him over the edge. He arched his back, hissing and moaning. He lazily kept bringing his hips up until he came to a stop. Shichi hoisted themselves off of him, rummaged around the side table and offered him a cigarette and lighter.

With a weak nod, he took both and lit up. Shichi grabbed a towel from the bathroom and started to clean themselves off. “Don’t bother,” Johnny called out. Shichi raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not done with you…” he let the smoke out with a puff. “That was just round one, baby. I still got plenty of time until I gotta go.” Shichi, with both eyebrows raised in speculation, put a hand on their hip. Their expression changed to one of intrigue. “How much time do you need, rockerboy?”

He took a deep drag and blew the smoke out. “Five minutes.”

True to his word, Johnny continued to fuck Shichi for the next few hours. They were genuinely impressed with how much stamina the man had. “How...how is there anything left…” Shichi panted, legs and stomach drenched with sweat, saliva, and cum. Johnny had another cigarette in his mouth. His eyes devoured the sight of Shichi on the bed, completely undone. He let out a deep breath, smoke drifting above their body. “Fuck, what time is it…” they weakly tried to sit up. “Christ, he’s gonna be here in 20 minutes...I gotta get in the shower…”

Johnny pushed Shichi onto their back and pushed up their thighs, fingers curling around the metal. “No.”

“Johnny, c’mon, I’m serious, I gotta-” Shichi gasped and whined. They felt the flat of his tongue drag up their slit.

He growled, “I’m not done.” His tongue dipped deep between their folds, tasting the saltiness of his own cum. He moaned into them, savoring in the flavor. He brought his tongue around their clit, sucking and nibbling on it. He felt their hands entangle in his hair. He smiled as they tugged on the roots.

“J-Johnny...you...you have to...cut it out…”

“Cancel your next client,” he looked up at them with his dark eyes.

“What…” they shook their head in disbelief at the command.

“Cancel it. I’m not leaving.”

“Alright, alright, you’ve proven your point…” shaking, they waved their hand.

“I don’t think you’re hearing me…” he slipped his metal fingers into them with ease. He hooked them up, hitting their g-spot.

“Fuck, Johnny, c’mon!” they cried out. There was a sudden knocking on the door. “Oh god damnit...is that him...Johnny, you gotta get outta here…”

He didn’t say anything as he got up from the bed. He grabbed the cigarette he had placed on an ash tray and walked to the door.

“Johnny? Johnny? What’re you doing Johnny?” Shichi panicked. “D-don’t open the door, what, what the fuck!” And of course he opened the door. The man on the other side of the door was stunned speechless. The awkward silence was deafening. “H-hey, Teal, uh, y-you’re a little early, aren’t ya?”

He blinked several times, “Y-you’re...Johnny-”

“Johnny fuckin Silverhand, yeah. And they’re busy. Scram,” he blew smoke in the mans face and then slammed the door. “There, problem solved,” he was standing over Shichi again.

“Jesus christ, what the fuck is your problem!” Shichi hopped up from the bed and grabbed their robe. “You can’t just fuckin _do_ that!”

“Why not.”

Shichi was so overwhelmed with confused anger they stumbled over their words. “You can’t...you don’t...this is…” they brought their hand to their face and dragged it down. “This...is my job,” they finally managed to get the words out. “I have to make a certain amount every month if I wanna keep my god damn job.”

“And?” his cigarette bobbed in his mouth.

Shichi held up their hands, hitting a level of annoyance they had not expected to be dealing with that day. “If I cancel last minute, I have to give him his money back! You fucking douche bag!” they smacked his chest. “So get your shit and go so I can try and salvage this.”

“I’ll pay for his session, too.”

“What?” Shichi asked in disbelief. “Why?”

“It’s like I said. I’m not done. You know I’m good for it. So fuckin’ cancel it.”

“God...damnit…I think I liked you better on your knees…” they mumbled pushing past him to the door. They put on a forced apologetic smile and greeted their client. “Teal, heeeey...I’m so sorry, baby, there’s been uh...some unexpected changes for today...we’ll have to reschedule.”

“I...uh…” his eyes were glued to the still very naked Johnny in the background. “Okay…”

“You’ll have your money back by tomorrow, alright?”

“S-sure…” he stayed frozen.

“Alright, well, uh…”

“Oh my god, take the fuckin, hint,” Johnny sneered, pushing Shichi over. He slammed the door again.

“What is your _fucking_ problem!” Shichi fumed.

“Guy was getting on my fuckin’ nerves.”

“You just might be the worst person,” they sat on the edge of their bed in a huff.

“You gonna pout or are you gonna spread your legs again?” he rubbed out the cigarette in the ash tray. Shichi rolled their eyes and reclined, obliging the request. Johnny’s cock had been limp throughout this hick up. But looking at the bruises, bite marks, fluids all over shichi’s naked body started to bring it back to life.

“God, fucking how…” Shichi shook their head as he started to play with himself.

“You could say I’m insatiable…” he crawled onto the bed, looming over them.


End file.
